Taboo
by edwardelric108
Summary: They say all's fair in love and war. So committing this taboo is no exception to the saying. Yes, this committing this Taboo is justified. Yuu's mind was filled with such thoughts as he unzipped her dress for the very first time.


**A/N: so this is another YuuXPatricia. Hope you guys like it.**

**TABOO**

Yuu pulled the blanket closer to her cold naked body. He snuggled her close to him to warm her up more. She stirred in her sleep. He kissed her shaking eyelids and she knew the familiar touch and calmed down. 'Yuu...' She muttered in her sleep. He smiled. He loved when she called his name. He lay down beside his beloved and slipped into the same blanket. Her golden locks carelessly scattered on the pillow, fell on his head when he drew closer to him. He twirled a blonde hair around his pale fingers. He brought it closer to his face. Smelled it. It smelled of pure Eau de Cologne. Obviously, she was an aristocrat; she was habituated to use such expensive products.

"_What the hell are you doing Yuu?"_ The butler questioned himself as he teased his mistress' hair. He was a mere servant. A butler. And there he was, lying naked beside his naked lover, who happened to be his mistress. If it was bad enough that she was Patricia Walker, the heir to the Raven castle; she was married to Edward Walker. If it was bad enough that she was married, she was also a mother to a toddler. And if that too wasn't bad enough, she was dying. Literally dying. Every ticking second on the clock, was a step closer to the grave. And despite all this, there he was playing with her hair, right after making love to her. Their relationship was a taboo, no matter what angle one looked at it. It was forbidden. Off limits. He knew. She knew it too. Then...WHY?

"_Why?"_ He repeated it in his mind yet again. _"Why?"..._

"_I've always done whatever I wanted to do. I'm not the kind to hesitate after all. But, there's just one thing I wasn't able to do. I thought this urge would subside as I got older..." _

_She told him as she stretched out her hand to him. He knew exactly what 'thing' she was talking about. And his lady was smart enough to know that. He always wanted to grab that hand of hers. Not as her servant. But as a man. He wanted to hold her, caress her, kiss her, feel her every curves, touch her... And here she was offering that very thing to him. But she's his mistress and not to mention a married mother. _

_Seeing his hesitation. She added, "Hey, Yuu will I ever be able to meet you again.?" Her words, her expression moved him. She looked helpless and wanting. He couldn't see his beloved like that. He made up his mind. Took her hand in his and drew her in his arms. He was breaking about a thousand rules even as he took her hand, but he didn't care anymore. He wanted his beloved's last wish to be fulfilled. _

'_It's for her. For Patricia-same. Not for my need.' He reminded himself, as his hands traced her soft, pale face. He tucked a golden strand of hair behind her ear. She smiled. He smiled back. And the distance reduced. The next thing he knew was his lips on hers. Moving in perfect harmony. A perfect sync. She wrapped her hands around his neck to deepen the kiss. _

"_You've no idea how long I've waited for this." Yuu said as he broke free from the kiss. Patricia simply smiled and hugged him tight. Not ever wanting to part. He responded with equal enthusiasm. _

_An hour later Yuu found himself exhausted and lying flat on his back. Patricia rested her head on his shoulder. She sighed. _

"_Am I that bad?" He joked._

"_Yuu. I...just once, have always...wanted to try to touch you like that." Yuu's eyes widened in response. He kissed her forehead. _

_There wasn't a time in his life, since he met her, when he didn't want to touch her. He had his eyes on her since he met her, on her sixteenth birthday. But he never gathered courage enough to confess his love. But his mistress was bolder. She loved defying the rules._

"_I love you, Yuu." She declared out boldly. His heart skipped a beat as he heard the most eager words. _

"_I've always loved you, milady." And they kissed again. _

"Where are you lost?"

"Oh! You're awake. I didn't mean to wake you up." He loving stroked her hair. "I was just thinking of our first time."

"Yeah, it was pretty great." She smiled reminiscing the incident that occurred two months ago. "We're pretty great." She touched his hand, "It's a pity it'll all end soon...I don't think I'll liv-"

He captured her lips with his. Not wanting to hear the bitter truth. "You're gonna be just fine. We're gonna be just fine." He reassured her.

"Thank you, Yuu... for everything...I love you."

"I love you too."

He got up from the bed, slipped into his uniform. Straightened his hair and tossed her a robe.

"I suggest you get ready soon. Edward-sama will be home soon."

Reality dawned on her. She was a married woman. And she was committing a big taboo. Betraying her kind, gentle husband. And also her son.

Their relationship was TABOO.

**A/N: Okay so that was another YuuXPatricia for you guys. I just simply love the couple. It's a great love story. And must be explored.**

**Those who like this couple, try my other story about them, "HAPPINESS" **

**Please do read and review!**

**~Ed.**


End file.
